The present invention relates to a lighter than air apparatus which can be controlled and maneuvered while in flight, and more particularly to a lighter than air apparatus having an opening or pathway for the controlling of the orientation and position of the apparatus with respect to the Earth.
Various different types of lighter than air (hereinafter "LTA") devices have been in existence for some time. In a first group of these devices, such as hot-air balloons, little or no control of the position of the LTA device exists with respect to the Earth while in flight. For these types of devices, the position of the LTA device relative to Earth depends on wind and weather in existence during flight.
In a second group of LTA devices, self-propulsion is provided (e.g., in a blimp) which allows the device to oppose the forces of wind and weather to maintain its position over the Earth. For these types of devices, the expense of energy to maintain the position of the LTA device with respect to Earth makes them inefficient as a means for doing so.
Other such LTA devices are known which can be maneuvered and steered to control their relative position with respect to the Earth. For example, a LTA device can have an engine tube which permits air flow through the LTA device. A ramjet engine can then be disposed in the engine tube for propelling the LTA device.
In a known spherical, superpressure balloon made of a non-elastic material, a rigid, load-supporting yoke is provided. The aircraft is propelled and steered through the air via gas turbine engines coupled to the yoke. Additional lift is provided by rotating the balloon according to the Magnus effect.
ALTA device having a geodesic frame covered with a pliable, air-tight envelope is known where the contents of the device are evacuated to make the device lighter than air and buoyant. However, in such a device, no means are provided for maneuvering or controlling the position of the device.
In a known airship comprising a gas-containing annulus supporting a framework, propulsion devices are coupled to the framework for lifting and maneuvering the ship. Similarly, an annular buoyant body exists having propellers for lifting and maneuvering the body through the air. Also, in a known annular balloon, two outer layers are provided for storage of lighter-than-air gases. Upon filling of these storage areas, a north-to-south pole annulus is formed which is used to store various articles to be used in mid-air or space.
In many known dirigibles and airships, one or more pathways are provided through which air is allowed to flow. The pathways in these airships are also relatively long, which tends to cause excessive drag. For example, in these known dirigibles and airships, the length of the pathway is more than three times the diameter of the airship. Also, the ratio of the surface area of the airship to its volume is inefficient for maximizing lift from a given volume of LTA gas.
There are several other drawbacks of the aforementioned airships and dirigibles. First of all, since all of these airships are prolate in design, each has a large surface area which is presented to crosswinds. Changing crosswinds makes it difficult to control the airship's direction (bearing) and its position above and relative to the Earth. The difficulty in controlling the bearing of the airship is most acute during landing and mooring of the airship.
There is a need for a LTA apparatus which is easily and efficiently maneuvered even in windy conditions. There is also a need for a LTA apparatus whose position over and relative to the Earth can be precisely maintained with maximum efficiency.